Projectile weapons, such as a bow and arrow, include or may be used with a sight (also referred to as a bow sight) that aids a user with identifying the target. Bow sights that contain a targeting pin may need to be aligned by a user to provide a targeting reference. Accuracy of the projectile weapon may largely depend on accurate alignment of the targeting pin. The targeting pin may be aligned by conventional positioning devices for alignment in three degrees of translation—laterally (left to right), vertically (up and down), or by distance (front to back). While the translational adjustments enabled by conventional positioning devices may ensure that the targeting pin is aligned in translation, the conventional positioning devices may result in an angular misalignment of a second pin. For instance, an angular misalignment of a second pin might result in shots consistently landing on one side of an intended target because of misalignment of a roll of the bow sight, or shots angled down from a tree consistently landing on one side of an intended target because of misalignment of a yaw of the bow sight, or when a bow sight bore presents itself at an angle to the user due to misalignment of a pitch of the bow sight. Any angular adjustments made to fix one or more of the above angular misalignment of the second pin may create a translational error for the targeting pin (fixed sighting mark) leading the user to have to re-align the fixed sighting mark after said angular adjustments.